


Тридцать три

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Сборник драбблов по ПруРу на каждую букву алфавита. Рейтинг общий.





	Тридцать три

**Author's Note:**

> Подразумевается студенческое au

Гилберт не знает, любит ли он Ивана.

Любовь слишком абстрактное понятие, а Байлшмидт никогда не был хорош в понимании тонких материй. Он человек действия, человек-бросок, человек-война. «Пришел, увидел, победил» — это про него. Он учится на экономиста и уверен, что сможет построить настоящую финансовую империю. «И захватить мир», — со смешком заканчивает за него Брагинский, и Гилберт снисходительно кивает. Конечно, захватит, куда этот мир от него денется.

Гилберт не знает, почему люди придают столько значения этой «я-тебя-люблю»-фигне. Он не обещает Ивану звезд с неба (какая польза от космических булыжников?), а вот помочь с ремонтом на даче — без проблем. Любить до гроба? Он, конечно, собирается дожить до ста, но вдруг завтра на голову упадет чей-то горшок с геранью? Писать стихи? Ха! Он Брагинскому написал три эссе, курсовую и отчет по практике.

Гилберт не знает, любит ли он Ивана. Правда, он распланировал свою жизнь на сорок лет вперед, начиная от темы надвигающегося диплома и заканчивая последней строчкой в пятом томе своих мемуаров (ведь великие люди всегда пишут мемуары). И каждый день этих будущих, без сомненья богатых на свершения, лет он хочет провести с одним единственным человеком. По мнению Гилберта, это о чем-то да говорит.

Иван учится на филфаке и в тонких материях разбирается на порядок лучше.

Впрочем, от дури в башке это не спасает.

Спасает его, как обычно, Гилберт.

Иван, с затаенным ехидством, назвал бы его рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах, но Гилберту больше нравится сравнивать себя с крупным хищником вроде волка, который заботится о своей стае, как хороший вожак. Его «стая» это Ванька, его мелкая придурошная сестрица Наташка и Людвиг, которому уже почти шестнадцать, но Гил все еще считает его сопляком.

Гилберт мечется между учебой и работой в автомастерской, а по ночам подрабатывает в баре, зачастую приползая домой, пропахший сигаретами и дешевым пойлом. Он целует Ивана в русую макушку и вырубается на диване не раздеваясь. Ложиться в кровать к своему русскому совести не хватает — клубным амбре от него разит за километр.

Он спит по три часа в сутки, так что ему не до абстрактных понятий.

Но все это дерьмо стоит того, чтобы увидеть, как загораются глаза Ивана, когда он дарит ему какую-то древнюю как динозавры мудреную книгу по философии, выкупленную у букиниста за космическую цену.

Гилберт экономист, он знает цену деньгам.

Улыбка Ивана — бесценна.

(это единственное абстрактное понятие, которое он готов признать)


End file.
